A New Threat
by Wolfstar2882
Summary: Rated M for violence One day in the Clans one cat is bitten by some deranged cat, thinking the cat was simply insane the cat returned to it's Clan but after the wound was treated he slowly began to go insane and no matter what you said, could change that. Will this be the end?


_**Author's Note:  
Eep! Another story :D I have ALWAYS(since I've read the warriors  
series**_) **_to write_** _**a zombie warrior story and so here it is :D  
~Wolfstar**_

_**CrowClan:**_

_**Leader: Sorrelstar - A chocolate tortoiseshell with green eyes  
Deputy: Ravensong - A black she-cat with cold blue eyes  
Apprentice: Talonpaw**_

_**Medicine Cat: Ashscar - A gray tabby tom with blue eyes  
Medicine Cat Apprentice: Dreampaw - A dark brown tabby she with a white undercoat**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Whirlwhisper - A silver and white mottled she-cat  
Apprentice: Jaggedpaw  
Dawnshadow - A black and white she-cat with one amber eyes, other is blue  
Silverspirit - A silver she-cat with green eyes  
Wolfspots - A gray tom with darker patches and amber eyes  
Twilightbreeze - A black tom with purple-blue eyes  
Gorsefeather - A gray and white mottled tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Willowpaw  
Bigfoot - A gray and white tabby tom with olive green eyes  
Apprentice: Loudpaw  
Brambleflower - A brown and ginger patched tabby with a white undercoat  
Apprentice: Wildpaw**_

_**Apprentices:**_

_**Wildpaw - A ginger and white tabby tom with hazel eyes  
Loudpaw - A gray and white tabby with green eyes  
Willowpaw - A gray she-cat with a white undercoat and blue eyes  
Jaggedpaw - A ginger and brown patched tom with hazel eyes  
Dreampaw - A dark brown tabby she with a white undercoat  
Talonpaw - A gray tabby tom with amber eyes**_

_**Queens:**_

_**Squirrelpelt - A ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes(Mother to Twilightbreeze's  
kits; Cloverkit and Owlkit)  
Hazelsun - A cream she-cat with warm honey colored eyes**_

_**Elders:**_

_**Lionstripe - A pale ginger tom with a darker stripe down his back with hazel eyes  
Cardinalpelt - A dark ginger almost red she-cat with black markings**_

_**FireClan:**_

_**Leader: Indigostar - A black tom with an indigo tint and dark blue eyes  
Deputy: Eaglesong - A sturdy cream and black tom with dark amber eyes**_

_**Medicine Cat: Fernfur - A gray tabby she-cat with green eyes**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Bloodstripe - A very dark ginger/red tabby tom  
Apprentice: Ashpaw  
Leopardglow - A ginger-yellow she-cat with dark brown patches yellow eyes  
Rabbitfrost - A brown she-cat with green eyes  
Tawnyfire - A tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes  
Apprentice: Robinpaw  
Emberblaze - A ginger tabby tom with amber eyes  
Dewdrop - A gray she-cat with blue eyes  
Dreamfall - A gray and white she-cat with blue eyes  
Blazespirit - A ginger tabby tom with yellow eyes**_

_**Apprentices:**_

_**Ashpaw - A gray, silver, and white mottled tom with aqua blue eyes  
Robinpaw - A brown and dark ginger she-cat with white paws**_

_**Queens:**_

_**Sandpounce - A cream she-cat with white doberman markings and green eyes  
Bluecloud - A white she-cat with a blue tint and blue eyes**_

_**Elders:**_

_**Russetpelt - A russet she-cat with green eyes  
Ivoryshadow - A white she-cat the other half of her body is black one green eyes and one blue**_

_**DuskClan:**_

_**Leader: Redstar - Russet she-cat with amber eyes  
Deputy: Smallflower - A small gray and white tabby she-cat with green eyes**_

_**Medicine Cat: Snowleg - A gray she-cat with one white leg with blue eyes**_

_**Warriors:**_

_**Smokeleaf - A gray tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Midnightpaw  
Twilight-talon - A black tom cat with dark blue eyes  
Brackenstorm - A ginger tabby she-cat with hazel eyes  
Flamespirit - A ginger tabby tom with green eyes  
Apprentice: Leafpaw  
Dapplestripe - A silver she-cat with gray dapples along her back  
Wolf-light - A gray tabby she-cat with ice blue almost white eyes  
Apprentice: Cloudpaw**_

_**Apprentices:**_

_**Leafpaw - A calico she-cat with green eyes  
Midnightpaw - A black she-cat with dark blue eyes and a white patch on her chest  
Cloudpaw - A white tom with blue eyes**_

_**Queens:**_

_**Silverblood - A silver she-cat with black and gray patches, blue eyes  
Bumbleblaze - A gray tabby with a white blaze on her nose  
Dawnwhisper - A ginger and cream she-cat with olive green eyes**_

_**Elders:**_

_**Oakheart - A brown tom with white paws, belly and tail tip and amber eyes  
Lostpounce - A light brown-red she-cat  
Sorrelspots - A white she-cat with sorrel patches**_

_In CrowClan..._

Sorrelstar pads through the beautiful leaf-fall forest, admiring the colorful  
leaves, she smiled as she looked back at her patrol. Wildpaw, his mentor, Brambleflower, and Wolfspots. _My beloved mate..._  
Wolfspots looked up and smiled warmly at her, she waved her tail, gesturing for him to come up. He did as he  
was told and padded beside her, entwining their tails.

"How is my lovely mate tonight?" Wolfspots asks, purring softly. Sorrelstar  
purred in amusement at a disgusted snort from Wildpaw, followed by a muffled thud. "Ow!" The apprentice hissed. She  
looked back and saw Brambleflower had cuffed him over the ears. "I'm wonderful, and you?" Sorrelstar asks, looking at  
her mate once more. "Brilliant, now that I'm with you." He replied, Sorrelstar laughed and playfully swatted his arm.  
"That is one of the most cheesy, _cliché_ things I have ever heard. But it was sweet." She nuzzled  
him lovingly.

The patrol arrived back in camp and Sorrelstar noticed many cats were  
crowded around the medicine den. Her fur bristled and she bounded over with her mate right behind her. She felt  
a small glimmer of compassion at his loyalty. "What happened?" She asks Twilightbreeze. "Silverspirit was bitten  
by a crazy cat on patrol." He replied, giving his leader a respectful nod.

Wolfspots snorted and then grinned at a wide eyed Wildpaw, his eyes  
glimmering with mischief. "Oh, well, Wildpaw, why did you bite Silverspirit?" He purred. Wildpaw blinked then growled  
playfully pounced on Wolfspots. Sorrelstar purred in amusement and headed for her den.

Sorrelstar curled up in her nest and drifted to sleep.

** Sorrelstar's P.O.V.**

I opened my eyes at a terrified shrieking and pained yowling. "What is going on out there?"  
I jump to my paws and bound from my den, pausing in the mouth and standing on the ledge over looking camp. "Great StarClan!" I gasp.  
In the camp my own warriors were fighting were fighting for their lives, against two others. Silverspirit, Gorsefeather and Twilightbreeze  
looked crazed! Their eyes were mixed with amber and extremely bloodshot. I hissed and bounded from my den, taking a flying leap,  
I bowled Twilightbreeze off of Ashscar who had been bitten on his right leg. "Ashscar!" I yelped, ducking a blow,"WHAT'S  
wrong with them?!"  
"I'm not sure, they woke up this way!

"Can't you heal them?" I question as I deliver a killing blow to Twilightbreeze's throat.  
I flinched, _I just killed_ _my own clan mate!_ But I couldn't stop to grieve, we were still in a battle. "Negative." Ashscar replied as we raced  
to help my mate and Loudpaw. I lunged with a furious snarl, and slashed Gorsefeather across the nose. The tom turned on me but  
Ashscar and and Wildpaw slashed his sides and Wolfspots pulled him back by his tail. I raked my claws down his  
chest and belly as he reared up and Wildpaw gave the final blow.

I looked around and saw Dawnshadow and Whirlwhisper had brought down Silverpsirit.  
I stood with my clan mates, panting heavily I then raised my head to watch many cats go to Ashscar and Dreampaw to get their  
wounds treated. My mind was still in shock, I was briefly aware of my mate gently leading me to Ashscar to be treated.  
What had happened with those cats?


End file.
